The Extra Chapters
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Where I write many extra chapters about my previous stories at a whim. First chapter is my attempt on OC story, after this one I will start the fun. ;D
1. First Day for New Students

**A.N.: This is my first attempt on OC story, and I will let the first chapter here for your appreciation, and based on your reception I will decide if I will expand on it or not. Thanks to** **Maxaro** **for beta reading it ^^. I will use this one fanfic here to do extra chapters for several of my old stories, and I will tell you at the beginning of each chapter what story is it from and where you should insert it. Thanks again for reading.**

 **This story happens two days before teams RWBY and JNPR return from spring break as seem in** _ **Shared Hearts**_ **.**

The new students started arriving on a cloudy day at Beacon.

Glynda Goodwitch watched as the bullheads and airships landed, letting the new students find their way around. It was usual for the new applicants to arrive two days earlier than their veterans, both to better accommodate them and to avoid having the already busy staff dealing with the antics of both new arrivals and old students.

And Glynda was happy that two particular teams were still away from the school.

She sipped her tea and reviewed the candidates. Apparently this year's freshmen would be less troublesome than last years. She observed two people of interest for her. One was the son of a famous entrepreneur in Vale, and his profile was similar to one Weiss Schnee, except he was famous for getting in trouble. The other one, a famous singer that Glynda didn't know beforehand until Rouge Peach pointed it out. Celebrities usually spelled trouble, and differently from Pyrrha, this one was famous for things outside the Hunting field.

But one person especially worried the blonde teacher, one person she had a soft spot for.

"I think you should join them now." She spoke softly. "I know you don't know how to act with people your age, but you need to. They will be your teammates, partners."

They shared a brief hug. She felt sad and happy at the same time, and they nodded at each other before he left. For Glynda, he was the only family she was left with, so she once again checked the students. She hoped to find the proper partner for him in the middle of all those faces.

…

The cloaked figure left the aircraft that brought her there with a smile splattered in her face, the only feature visible by the passerby students, all commenting on the mysterious figure that walked towards the Beacon premises. She walked with an elegant determination rarely found in people their age, and her cape fluttered with her movements, but even so it kept her features and clothes hidden.

As the cloaked figure walked, she didn't perceive a small guy walking around and they stumbled into each other. She barely felt it, but the smaller guy fell on his butt. He was dressed in white attire, almost business like, his black hair brushed back and held in place with some gel. He got up and his gray eyes stared at the cloaked figure with anger.

"Watch where you are walking, you brain damaged moron!" He shouted; his voice more childish than intended.

"Sorry, I didn't see someone as small as you. Besides, a child like you shouldn't be walking around unsupervised." The girl answered back, her voice carrying a calm but commanding tone.

"Who do you think you are talking with, you moron? I am Jacob Greystoke, heir to the Greystoke fortune!" He said with anger. "You should be begging for my forgiveness!"

"I don't know who you are, little one, nor do I care. Besides, I am the one you should be begging to." She answered with no small amount of pride in her voice.

"That is it! You are going down, you harlot!" He tried to punch the cloaked girl, but he had his arm locked by her hands and soon found himself with his arm twisted on his back, another hand on his neck.

"Silly boy." The voice was filled with amusement.

"Let him go." The cloaked figure slightly turned around. A black haired girl in a business suit looked at her. She had green eyes with golden edges. Her luscious black hair gently rolled in waves over her shoulder, barely passing them. She had a beautiful face too, a little on the younger side, just not as beautiful now as she had a displeased look and pointed to the girl, a tonfa equipped with a 9mm gun.

"Your child here was rather disrespectful, and I'm rather prone to break his arm." The cloaked figure answered as she forced his arm more, making him squeals. The bodyguard girl armed the gun built into the tonfa. She was about to attack when she drew her second tonfa and pointed to another figure that sneaked behind her.

"Violence on the school grounds is forbidden. I suggested you put your guns down and that you let go of the student candidate."

The voice belonged to a teenage boy, taller than them, and he was pointing a mean looking long gun towards them. They were unable to decide if that was a light machine gun or an assault rifle, but it looked old, with a long black blade underneath it like a bayonet. It had silver and blue details, somewhat faded away with its age. The boy was wearing sunglasses, big headphones, and a gray military uniform where they could see four grenades hanging from his belt. A big pistol rested in its holster attached to his right thigh and a blue and silver scarf was wrapped around his neck, breaking the theme of his gray camouflaged clothing. His hair was honey colored and cut short.

"I suggest you put your gun down, pal." In a flurry the soldier guy drew his pistol with his right hand and pointed to the voice, while keeping his rifle pointed at the black haired girl. The voice belonged to a tall and thin boy with Rastafarian hair and many piercings. He also wore a business suit, but his weapon was a short, dual barrel shotgun with a chainsaw in the middle.

"Good, Lorange! Shot them and get me out of this mess!" Jacob pleaded, but before Lorange could do something, a blade was resting close to his neck.

The owner of this blade was a girl with short purple hair framing her face and eyes of the same color. She had a small frame but a curvy body, her purple and lavender kunoichi outfit giving away her rather big bust. Her expression was pretty much a poker face with no emotions on it. Her weapon was a rather long and broad dagger with a chain hanging from its end. She had another blade in her left hand exactly as the first one.

"This is getting ridiculous…" Lorange complained.

"That because you are too slow." A big fat guy wearing business suit pointed his Gatling gauntlet at the new comer. He had a single tuft of blue hair in the middle of his otherwise bald head. The kunoichi pointed her other blade towards him. "I can shoot you dead before your kitchen knife can reach me."

"Not without hitting everyone here." The kunoichi said plainly.

"Niles! Do not dare to fire those things with me in the line of fire!" Jacob whined, more so as the cloaked girl pressed on his arm again.

"Tell your friends to low their weapons." She ordered in a regal tone.

"Let me go and I tell them!" The small boy answered with a whin.

The big Mexican standoff ended when glyphs separated all of its components except the cloaked figure and Jacob. A very displeased Ms. Goodwitch walked towards them with her crop in hand.

"And here I was expecting you all would wait after becoming Beacon students to get at each other's throats. Lower your weapons. NOW!" Everyone did as commanded, knowing Ms. Goodwitch's tone was not to be challenged. "Luminous, what happened here?"

"This crazy girl is trying to break my arm!" Jacob yelled.

"Stay quiet until I address you, Mr. Greystoke. Luminous?"

"They stumbled at each other. There was a brief exchange of words before the boy tried to hit the girl. Things escalated from there." He explained, much like a soldier reporting to a superior officer.

"Very well. Mr. Greystoke, violence is NOT a solution for conflicts and won't be tolerated, IF you pass through initiation. Ms. Platina, let him go." The cloaked girl let her captive go and received a stink eye from Jacob. "Now, I don't have the time to keep an eye on all of you. Luminous, you will keep Ms. Platina out of trouble. Mr. Greystoke, take your entourage to the main hall, NOW."

Under the gaze of the headmistress of Beacon, Jacob and his bodyguards left, but the black haired girl turned towards them and bowed slightly to apologize, surprising the group before she ran to keep with her group.

"Now, excuse me since I have other matters to take care of." Ms. Goodwitch left, and the cloaked girl approached Luminous.

"So, you will be my chaperone now. Isn't it an honor to escort me?" She said with a proud smile.

"Sorry, miss, but I don't know who you are." The boy answered in a polite tone, and the cloaked figure smirked.

"I shall not accept my presence going unnoticed like this." She tossed her cloak away revealing a beautiful young woman with golden hair that got lighter as it got down, being a beautiful platinum color at the tips. Her hair was short, just passing her chin, and held mostly in a tall ponytail. She had platinum eyes, and wore a white battle dress with silver and gold linings making complicated patterns. On her back was what looked like a broad sword in its compact form. Her dress left her back exposed, but her transparent scarf covered and uncovered it as she moved. She also had a transparent skirt coming from her mini-skirt, covering and uncovering her legs, those covered with white and transparent socks that reached the middle of her thighs. "I am the number one idol of all of Remnant, Platina!"

As soon as she revealed herself, she was surrounded by students, forcing Luminous to attempt to keep them always from the girl. It was clear she was popular, and as the other students got too close, she drew her rather big sword, a two handed double edged blade with silver and golden patterns around its beige blade. She swung it and put it in front of her, the sword as tall as herself when fully deployed.

"My beloved admirers, I am here to become a Huntress like all of you. So I ask of you to refrain from getting to me for now. I know it is a daunting task keeping away from such a beautiful and talented girl such as myself, but I promise to reward your efforts after initiation. So disperse now, my beloved followers!" And as commanded, the group of admirers that were squealing in excitement just a moment before disappeared. "Now, it is just fair that you introduce yourself to me."

"Luminous Goodwitch." He answered simple, and Platina smirked at the name.

"So, you are related with the headmistress. Interesting. Now, come, my newest admirer! We shall not keep everyone waiting!" With that, she marched towards the main hall, Luminous just behind her, his face showing no obvious emotions.

Nothing changed much at Beacon after a year, except for the change of headmasters. The main hall was already filled with people, candidates ready to study at the best Hunter school in all of Remnant, and the presence of Platina didn't help with the crowd. Once again, a simple command from her and everyone gave her the needed space. Luminous would be lying if he didn't admit it was impressive how easily the idol commanded her fans. They easily got closer to the stairs here the staff waited for the headmistress speech.

"Ah, found you. I wanted to thank you for trying to help us," Platina said to the purple-haired kunoichi. "I am Platina, this is Luminous."

"Amethyst." She answered plainly and emotionlessly.

"We're going to be friends." Platina stated with a smile, making Amethyst tilt her head a little.

"Why?" She wondered, and the blonde girl smirked again.

"Because it is nicer this way." Amethyst gave Luminous a stare of doubt, and he just shrugged as it was clear Platina was clearly the type that did whatever she wanted.

While Platina kept her pretty much one-sided conversation with Amethyst, Luminous analyzed everyone around. Clearly they were unaware of the dangers of being a Hunter enticed, as they acted as expected for Jacob Greystoke. Somehow he had gotten hold of a chair and sat there like a little king, emphasis on little, with his bodyguards around him. Luminous noticed the girl they met before looked very uncomfortable with that situation, and when their eyes crossed, he gave her a supporting smile and shrug. The girl looked at him surprised but nodded back in gratitude for the moral support.

They all got silent when the staff walked towards the improvised stand between the roll of stairs.

Up there was Ms. Goodwitch, the headmistress, followed by a girl with orange hair and green eyes, wearing a mostly green dress, too young to be a teacher, many thought. After them came a tall, thin man with thick glasses, and a smaller and thicker man with a mustache, both looking more like a pair of comedians than teachers. After those twocame a small girl, a Faunus with a tail and bi-color red and sakura hair. She was definitely cute, but again, many thought her to be too young to be a teacher. With her came also an older, taller Faunus woman that looked like a doctor. Lastly a woman in a red and black kimono with luscious black hair and glowing red eyes, that looked like a seasoned Huntress and the most teacher like besides GlyndaGoodwitch.

"Salutations, students. Thestaff of Beacon academy want to welcome you all. It is our sincere pleasure to see young people like you eager to learn. I hope we all can become friends. Now, I present you Ms. GlyndaGoodwitch, headmistress of Beacon Academy." The young green eyed girl said in a way too happy voice before passing the mic to the headmistress.

"Thank you, Penny. Here at beacon we train Hunters and Huntresses to fight against the ever present menace of the creatures of Grimm. Many of you might think your skills are enough, but I will let you know they aren't, and they will never be." There was a stunned silence over her words. "Even the most skilled Huntsman can fall over an overwhelming enemy or simply by an unexpected action." There was a hint of sadness in her voice when she said that. "That is why Hunters never work alone anymore, that is why, here at Beacon, we incentive partnership and team work. What you are here to learn is that your skills will be never enough... alone. By understanding each other and by supporting each other is how you all will survive on the field, and that is why we have Initiation. Tonight, all of you will sleep here at this hall, and I suggest you get to know each other, because tomorrow you won't know who will be the ones your life will depend on. Many of you have your own objectives over becoming Hunters and Huntresses, but I warn you all that none of those matters. The survival of us all depends on your success in defeating the creatures of Grimm. That is the mindset we hope to infuse into your young minds in the next four years." With that she left, followed by most of the staff except Penny.

"Now, you're all receiving your locker numbers on your scrolls, so I strongly suggest you change into your sleeping attire. All weapons are to be deposited in your lockers until morning, and we will provide you with dinner and sleeping bags. Curfew will be at 2200. We hope you to have a nice night of sleep as initiation starts at 0730. Any questions should be addressed to the staff. That is all, have a good afternoon."

Penny left, and a murmur started as the students digested those words.

…

"You are staying with us, Lux."

Luminous stared at Platina, her happy face being almost contagious. She wore pants and a tank top that somehow wasn't as sexy as her standard dress, despite the new outfit showing more skin. He had his sleeping bag with him and was searching a spot less crowded around. Platina smiled for seeing him without his headphones and shades, and now she could see his honey colored eyes and the few scars he had up his left eyebrow.

"Us?" He questioned and Platina pushed a shy Amethyst that was behind her towards him. The girl was using basically the same outfit from when they met, except without any armor or weapons, and her feet were bare.

"You look like a cool guy, and you might keep some pests from pestering us. So come on, we found a prime spot for us."

With little other options, Luminous followed them to a more secluded spot behind the stairs, where they laid out their sleeping bags. Some of Platina's fans approached her, and the idol gave them some autographs but kindly asked to be left alone as curfew was about to start. The boy admired her dedication to her fans as he sat beside Amethyst.

"Sorry about this." He said to the kunoichi, the girl shook her head.

"It's okay…" she whispered and looked away. Apparently interacting with people wasn't her strongest skill. He was about to say something when some commotion started at the main hall, and the three of them got up to find out what was happening.

Someone had set a tent in the middle of the hall, and an incredible tall girl, at least 2 meters tall, was complaining. The girl had short blonde hair and dark skin, and well defined muscles under her pajamas. She was clearly pissed at the owner of the big tent, since it was taking up so much space in the main hall. Three figures in business suits were standing by, which meant…

"Go away! You can't expect that me, Jacob Greystoke, to sleep in the middle of the common people!" A voice came from inside the tent.

"I don't care if you're the frigging queen, pipsqueak. Even the pop star over there is respecting everyone." The tall girl pointed to Platina, and the idol smiled proudly. "And if she can be nice, so will you, or I swear I will teach you how with my fists!"

"Get her away from me, you idiots! This is why I pay you!" Jacob yelled from inside his rather big tent, but his bodyguards looked at the strong woman in front of them and disagreed.

"Boss, I don't think we can take this one unarmed…" the Rastafarian said. This caused Jacob to get out of his tent to yell some more.

"I will get you all fired if you don't… don't…" he trailed off when he realized just how big the girl really was. She grabbed him by his collar and lifted the small guy to her eye level, his feet dangling far from the ground.

"Okay, pipsqueak, now, as I was saying…"

"Please, no physical altercations with your fellow students." Penny said as she approached with a smile. "Mr. Greystoke, your tent is not authorized, so I ask of you to dispose of it. Ms. Kalli, please let go of him." The tall woman just opened her hand and Jacob felt on his butt, leaving a feel muffled cursed out. "Now, the tent, Mr. Greystoke."

"The tent is staying! Or else I will complain to the headmistress!" Penny tilted her head as if thinking, before smiling. In a flash, the tent fell into a pile of rags, slashed to ribbons by Penny's floating swords, surprising everyone. After that she grabbed Jacob by his waist and put him under her arm. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING?!"

"The tent is not staying, therefore you will complain to the headmistress. I suggest the rest of you go to sleep, I will make sure Mr. Greystoke is back before initiation. Goodnight, everyone." With that she carried the screaming, small guy away, and everyone decided unanimously to ignore the lunacy that had just transpired in favor of going to sleep instead, including his surprised bodyguards.

"Many interesting people here. I am really eager for Initiation tomorrow!" Platina celebrated with a smile and a laugh, and Luminous and Amethyst decided that they had enough madness for the day.

…

The next day started early, with everyone getting dressed and ready for the Initiation. Platina made sure to keep Luminous and Amethyst close as her friends, and the two just didn't have the energy to say otherwise. Now geared, they stopped by the mess hall to have breakfast, which proveditself to be an interesting affair.

Luminous put a lot of bacon, sausages, eggs and toasts on his plate. Amethyst had only a bowl of cereal with milk. Platina had a variety of foods on hers, but still too much for someone with as petite of a build as her, despite her curves. She gave an aggravated look at her friend's breakfast.

"No, that won't do. I can't have you two have such an unhealthy or simple breakfast!" The idol protested and immediately gave them an apple each, and took some of the food from luminous plate and gave to Amethyst. "We might get paired or teamed up, so I want you two in top condition."

"Thanks?" Luminous said as he looked how proud of herself Platina was. He understood that despite her attitude she was actually a caring person.

"Good! Now Lux, Amy, how about Initiation? I heard it is quite random." Luminous knew it wasn't exactly like that, but was forbidden to tell anyone. He was curious about who he would be paired up with though. "I hope I get paired with someone that's cute."

"Cute?" He wondered why that was a requirement.

"Of course. I live to get myself as many cute things to admire as possible." She affirmed with such straight face that Luminous had no answer for her.

"Why are you here?" Amethyst asked. It wasn't an insult, but the underlying, loaded question was 'why is someone as famous as you here? Why risk your life?'

"Ah, because I was bored. I'm already the most famous idol on Remnant, and while singing and dancing is a passion of mine, I was just not entertained. So I decided to try my hand at this Huntress thing, and I have quite the talent for it. So, I assure you that I will give my all on this… and if not, I will just get bored and do something else." They almost fell down on the floor after she finished. "But I haven't be bored a single minute since we arrived!"

"Excuse me…" they all turned to see one of Greystoke's bodyguards, the girl from before. "I just wanted to apologize for my boss' behavior…"

"That is… nice of you…" Luminous said as she nodded.

"You seem like a nice girl, why mix up with a villain like him?" Platina asked, making sure to add as much dramatic flair on her discourse as she could. The girl just sighed and gave a weak smile.

"It's just a job. It pays well…" she justified. "I hope we can avoid any unneeded trouble from now on. See you at initiation. And good luck for you all."

With that, she joined the other bodyguards, the fat one with a pile of food almost as tall and big as his boss, chewing it eagerly. Soon a frustrated Jacob joined then and spent his breakfast complaining about the headmistress and her assistant. The trio just lamented such a nice girl was mixed with such a heinous person.

…

They all stood at the cliffs, waiting initiation Begin. The clouds were darker, and thunder could be heard. It wouldn't be a surprise if Initiation involved heavy rain. They were lined on the white platforms waiting the headmistress to start it. In their battle attires, they all seemed very professional, and there was a lot of excitement and a little of fear in most of them.

"Emerald Forest is an active Grimm ground, so you WILL engage in battle. Overconfidence and fear can get you killed. Therefore, having a partner will prove fundamental for your safety. As tradition follows, your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with after landing." There was a moment of shock between them all as she said that. Ms. Goodwitch kept her professional face and followed. "You will have until sunset to retrieve a set of relics hidden in an abandoned ruin west from here. Failing to retrieve those in time means you won't remain in Beacon. You are expected to provide your own landing strategy and return to Beacon by your own means. Staff won't interfere on your battles. Questions?"

"Are you insane, this is the most stupid thing I ever heARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHH!" Jacob was launched at the air. And after him, one by one, the others got launched as Ms. Goodwitch passed them, only stopping by a split second to talk with Luminous.

"Be careful." She whispered to her adoptive brother before he was launched into the air.

"They will be fine. They are capable people." Penny said to her after all students were sent flying.

"I hope so, Penny. I wish Ozpin was here…" Glynda lamented as she watched.

"He trusted you to assume his post. You are doing a superb job." The artificial girl supported the blonde teacher. She just hoped to not be Ozpin's last mistake.


	2. Extra: Navy School Days

_**The event in this story happens before The Arc Sisters, Three Stories and Shared Hearts and is part of that continuity. Thanks to ODST110 for beta reading this chapter. ^^**_

Jaune woke up and immediately hit his head on the bunker bed above his own, cursing for the ninth time the fact the beds in a ship were so small. He caressed his forehead and looked at his watch. It was 1200 and it meant he had half an hour to get ready and assume the command of the _ANS Yuudachi_. The _Yuudachi_ was a heavy patrol ship belonging to the Atlas navy, and was used to patrol the waters belonging to Atlas, though it was big, fast and armed enough to be used as a warship in times of need.

But the old ship was now more used to train sailors at the Atlas Navy School than effective getting into war. Especially since it was a period of peace, thankfully. Jaune got up and put his uniform, checking to be sure that everything was properly wore. Captain Tenryuu could be a little too lax and break rules often, but she was still his commanding officer and was prone to punish people at a whim, so better never give her reasons to.

That he learned after having to run several miles the very first day at her command.

It was the third and last year at Navy school and Jaune hoped it would be enough for him to be accepted at a Hunter's school. He was not the weak kid he was before, his heart now completely healthy. Certainly Navy school didn't spend much time with combat training, and most of it was to learn how to shoot an assault rifle and load a big ass cannon, yet he hoped it would be of use. And at least he could try to convince his father to allow him to train now.

Jaune put his cap and checked himself at the mirror once again. Everything was perfect, so he started to walk towards the bridge. The _Yuudachi_ housed forty crew members; five were senior officers including the CO. The rest were the students, on many diverse areas of the ship. The blonde boy was part of the officer's class, and he dedicated seriously to it, and was granted the position of acting first officer. After spending his first year being belittled by his classmates, seeing them all saluting he as he walked around was certainly rewarding.

"Morning, acting first officer Miles." He turned to see his best friend at the school, Aqua.

Aqua was a tomboyish catgirl Faunus with blue hair and eyes, her cat ears sprouting from her specially made cap. She was on the pretty side, with lightly tanned skin and dreamed of being captain of her own ship. The two teenagers became friends soon, both shunned by their flaws, or in the case of Aqua, completely idiotic reasons. Many students disliked her because she was a girl, the Navy still being very sexist. Others because she was a Faunus. Jaune was the weak kid, but also the only one to completely ignore Aqua's gender and race and treat her over her personality and actions.

"Good morning, acting lieutenant. And it is acting 1st officer Arc for you, or should I send you to the brigs?" Jaune said in a very serious tone, but both giggled soon after. "Come on, we are to man the bridge for the rest of the day."

"Aye aye, 1st officer." Aqua said and soon they were at the big bridge.

The _Yuudachi_ wasn't the biggest ship and had only a pair of cannons, one in the stern and another in the bow. It had a good amount of AA batteries and mini guns on its port and star side. It was used more to find and board smuggling ships than fighting other ships, anyway.

"Officer on the bridge." Commander Leon announced as Jaune and Aqua entered. After the usual salutes Jaune took his position by the helm side. Aqua assumed the comm. position, and soon the rest of the students assumed their position. The blonde boy noticed the captain wasn't there.

"Commander, what about Capt. Tenryuu?" Jaune asked, dreading the answer.

"The captain is unavailable now." The commander stated, making Jaune cringe internally. He learned soon that in the Navy you don't cringe externally unless you want to clean the mess hall. "You are acting captain today, Arc."

"According to regulations is the highest ranked senior officer that should command the ship, sir." Jaune stated, and the commander nodded.

"Usually that would be the case, seaman. But the captain left clear orders to keep you as acting captain. Unless you put the crew or the ship in danger, I am to not interfere." Jaune had to use all his willpower to not starting swearing. He learned how very easily in his first year as a recruit. And his talent for languages made it easy for him to learn way too many offensive words.

"Very well. Helmsman, make a left turn. We are going to patrol the southern islands. Do it as fast and closed as possible." Jaune assumed the post of captain, and the ship made the relatively trick maneuver, veering to its side suddenly. Both the commander and the acting captain smiled. If they knew their captain, she just had too many drinks and was sleeping in her quarters, and the closed curve probably threw her off.

The rest of the trip was going uneventful. Most of those trips so were, Jaune being able to count the number of times they actually did something, and half of those were just Tenryuu being bored and deciding to make things happen. That was one of the reasons the Navy command kept her at the Navy school instead of active duty.

"Captain, I am detecting a ship approaching." Aqua warned, and Jaune turned to look at the sonar and radar screens. "Big ship, probably a cargo. It is a bit too off the usual routes."

"Try to call them, confirm identity, port of origin, destination and cargo." Jaune said simple, following protocol.

"They affirm to be a Schnee dust shipment, from Mistral to Atlas, carrying unrefined Dust. Name of the ship _SCS Deliverance_. Registers are a match." Aqua said, but something bothered Jaune.

"Lieutenant, how big is the _Deliverance_?" Jaune asked and Aqua checked the registers.

"About five times our size. Quite small for a Schnee ship carrying dust." She stated as she understood his doubts.

"Tell the _Deliverance_ to fully stop and wait for inspection. Get the inspection team ready. It might be nothing, but it is our job to check it." Jaune traded a quick look with the commander, and received an approving nod. "Also, get the Marines on standby. Just in case."

"Aye aye, sir." Aqua relayed the commands to the crew and them to the _Deliverance_. She repeated the orders a few times. "Sir, the _Deliverance_ is not slowing down, in fact, they sped up."

"Tell the Marines they will board before the inspection team. How fast is the _Deliverance_?" Jaune stood up and looked at the radar screen once again.

"15 knots." Aqua confirmed.

"The _Yuudachi_ cruise speed is 25." The helmsman confirmed and Jaune nodded.

"Let's try to get 30. Put the ship in yellow alert, just in case." With that Jaune sat back at the captain's chair. "How long before interception?"

"An hour, captain." The helmsman confirmed and Jaune nodded again.

"Let's just hope they are carrying things like counterfeit electronics. And if it is booze, let's keep Capt. Tenryuu off it." He said and there were small laughs around the bridge.

…

"They aren't slowing down, skipper." The helmsman informed Jaune as they approached the _Deliverance_. Jaune left out a groan of dissatisfaction and grabbed the binoculars. There was no one on the deck of the running ship, and all attempts of communicating with the ship were for nothing. He knew what they were doing. If the ship got in the port it would be the authorities there that would assume the case. This, of course, meant they had some cargo they didn't want to be seen with, and that they probably had someone to clean their mess at land.

"You know what? The guys at artillery haven't practiced with a live target in a while. Tell them to aim the stern cannon 300 meters ahead the _Deliverance_ and fire a warning shot. Something flashy, just to scare them. Aqua, tell that damned ship that the Atlesian Navy only give one warning shot."

"Seaman Arc, I am not sure how the command back home will react when the report show a student authorized the use of cannons against a civilian ship." Commander Leon told him, and Jaune just shrugged.

"You can always assume the post, commander." Jaune answered and the old sailor just smiled.

"I am more curious to see how this will go. Besides, the captain needs her wake up call."

The wakeup call was a 120mm cannon firing explosive rounds against the _Deliverance_. The _Yuudachi_ vibrated at the shot and as the round hit the water ahead of the running ship, a column of water taller than the ship was formed. There was a moment of tension in the air as they waited the answer of the civilian ship.

"MILES!" Capt. Tenryuu came stumbling from the door, fixing her uniform, eye patch, sword and headpiece. "What the hell are you doing firing the cannons WITHOUT me to watch the fireworks! Tell them to fire again!"

"Captain on the bridge!" Jaune said with a salute. "The _SCS Deliverance_ refused to stop when commanded and we are politely reinforcing our request."

"Pffft. That is not how you do it, Miles. You aim for the engines and make a big boom. Tell the artillery…"

"Captain Tenryuu, the _Deliverance_ turned their engines off and are requesting us to stop trying to murder them. Should I send the Marines to board them?" Aqua interrupted, and a gleeful spark appeared at the captain's eye.

"Tell them to wait as I am going with them. Miles, the bridge is yours." With that the captain left as fast as she arrived, eager to play the pirate.

"Keep us side by side with the _Deliverance_ , helmsman. Aqua, tell the gunners to keep an eye at the target and cover the boarding team." Jaune commanded and the crew quickly worked on the request. "Go to the Navy, dad said, it is less hectic than combat school. Nothing unusual happens at the Navy…"

…

"Captain, I don't think this is Navy protocol." Jaune shouted at Tenryuu, the two ships just a dozen meters from each other.

"Miles, protocol is for people, not vermin. And those pieces of garbage are the lowest vermin." Tenryuu answered as she made the _Deliverance_ crew walk the prank.

The Deliverance was smuggling illegal goods, manly counterfeit products. But at their cargo bay the _Yudashi_ crew found a hundred or so Faunus being illegally taken from Vacuo to Atlas, mostly trying to escape the new apartheid laws the Vacuo government recently passed. The poor people were scared, hungry, badly mistreated. And the documents the marines found within the ship proved that many of them would be sold as slaves in Atlas. Suffice to say Tenryuu wasn't one that took that kind of thing lightly.

"Captain, this is still a Schnee Dust Company ship and those people are their employees." Jaune started again. Of course the company would deny knowledge of their employees using company property for illegal activities. "They will question what happened to the crew, even if shark bait is a better use of them."

"Damn that company… Very well, you vermin, my nice first office convinced me to just threw you all at the brig for a while. Marines, take the trash." With that the crew of the _Deliverance_ was taken to the boats to be locked inside the _Yuudachi_. "Now, let's take those people somewhere safe."

"The orders from the admiralty are to take any illegal immigrants back to their countries of origin." Commander Leon stated, and there were murmurs from the Faunus people.

"Please, the Vacuo government will throw us in labor camps for trying to flee the country!" One of the Faunus begged, and soon most of them were doing the same. Most of the crew of the _Yuudachi_ felt sorry for them.

"Captain, orders are orders." Commander Leon affirmed, and the captain groaned at the situation. Leaving those people between the fire and the frying pan wasn't Tenryuu style, but the admiralty was already on her, and one more mistake could cost her position.

"Jaune, think of something!" Aqua begged and demanded of the boy. The blonde boy was one of the most versed in the Navy regulations, and had used them before to get their asses out of trouble. A few times he even got his captain out of trouble too.

"Hey, are all of you born in Vacuo?" Jaune yelled at the Faunus, and the refugees looked at each other for a while. "Are you?"

"I was born in Vale…" One of them spoke back and Jaune smiled.

"The rules say that we need to conduct them back to their country of origin. Vale is the country of origin for one of them…" He stated, and Tenryuu laughed and smiled.

"OK, if you have Valean documents, we will take you back to Vale. And maybe ask the Vale council to, you know, since they are taking some of you…" The Faunus understood and showed their gratitude by shaking hands with the captain. "Commander, take ten of ours to man this thing. We are escorting them towards Vale. Aqua, inform base of our current job."

…

"Seat down, Miles."

Jaune did as commanded and sat in the small chair in the also small office used by the captain in the _Yuudachi_. They were going to Vale, and in a few days the Faunus people they rescued would have a new chance in life. But the boy worried as he saw the serious face his CO was giving him. It was rare for Tenryuu to act serious, especially with him. He knew she loved to tease him since they met, but it was rare for her to be so serious.

"You did well, Miles, at least in my book. The admiralty might not agree though. The Schnee Company has a huge influence in the government and they won't like to now we captured a crew and ship under their pay list doing illegal operations. There will be hearings, papers to be filled, soul crushing questionings. They will especially be interested in that warning shot of yours."

"It worked." Jaune justified.

"Those cannon rounds cost a good amount of lien, Miles. And using an untrained crew to fire it against a civilian ship is less than appealing for the higher ups."

"I had total confidence in the training provided by the Atlas Navy School." Jaune said plainly, making Tenryuu smirk.

"I knew you would learn from me sooner than later. Yep, we have our excuses… errrr… strategies ready. I knew you were captain material, Miles! But next time, no firing cannons without me. If you are going to make things explode, I want to watch it!"

…

"Firing the cannons was really bold of you, Miles." Aqua stated as the two finally ended their shift. Jaune sighed as he got into his small bed.

"I blame it on too much time spent with the captain."

"Oh, like that one time you took a bath with her?" Aqua teased, making Jaune blush and gag.

"I… w-what… I WAS THROWN IN HER BATHROOM! I passed out as soon as I realized where I was!" The catgirl started laughed loudly and set in her bed.

"I know, Miles. You are probably the most decent guy I ever met. Thanks to you, those poor refugees will have a chance. But you should have allowed the skipper to throw those men at the sea." Aqua commented, well aware of all the troubles Faunus faced without the need of greedy men using their suffering for profit.

"Nah, the paperwork wasn't worth the trouble." He answered and they laughed for a while before Aqua spoke again.

"Jaune, you should remain at the Navy. You are talented for those things, and probably will be the top seaman at our class, and get a good starting ranking like lieutenant. In ten years or less you would command your own ship." She spoke softly, and the blonde boy was about to retort, but stopped to think. He did save those people, and that was why he wanted to be a Huntsman so badly. It wasn't for glory, for the thrill or for money. It was to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

"Maybe…" He finally admitted before closing his eyes to sleep.

…

Jaune looked at the horizon. The _Yuudachi_ was passing the responsibility for the _Deliverance_ and the refugees to the Valean navy. According to Capt. Tenryuu, the council accepted them, though apparently she needed to ask a favor from one of her acquaintances at that country. From his ship's bow, the boy looked at the far away cliff with binoculars. There he could see Beacon, the most prestigious Hunting school of all Remnant.

He couldn't help but wonder who were the teachers, the headmaster and the students. He heard his mother and father commenting the headmaster was an old friend, as was one of the teachers, once. But his parents, especially his father, didn't want him to be there. Navy school was the biggest compromise they did, and even so they would always tell him they would pull him out of it if they believed he couldn't do it.

But he did, and in a few months he would graduate. Before all he wanted was to graduate as a proof to his father that Jaune could take the heat and become a warrior. But seem as how relieved, even happy those refugees were made him question. Beacon, shining on its cliff, was a dream. Becoming a captain at the Atlas Navy was a reality.

"What you thinking about, Miles?" Jaune turned to see Capt. Tenryuu approaching him with an easy smile.

"Thinking that maybe I should stay in the navy. Maybe that is a better choice than keeping dreaming going there." He said as he looked at the cliff. Tenryuu nodded, than put him in a headlock.

"Are you fucking stupid, Miles? The Navy is no second option for pansies like you! Either we are first or none! I want you outta my sight and becoming a fucking Huntsman for whatever worth they have!" than she proceeded to give him a gentle hug. "You don't go giving up on your dreams until you had tried everything, Miles. You are the best student I ever had, and if those dopes at Beacon don't give you the chance you deserve, I will come here and blow them away!"

Jaune laughed and nodded. And once again he looked at Beacon. His captain was right.

He would go there, one way or another, and realize his dream.


	3. After: The Knight and his Fox Girls

**This story happens fifteen years after the events in** _ **Pyrrha The Fox.**_

Two twin fox girls ran around the park, in a game that made sense only for them. They were nine years old, and laughed as they jumped at each other, more like puppies than children. They had bright red hair, ears and fluffy tails, and one wore a simple blue dress while the other wore a red dress. Their big blue eyes couldn't hide their excitement, neither could their laugh and cheers. As they played around, they fail to perceive a workman returning from his shift, and stumbled on him.

"Sorry, mister." Said the fox girl with blue dress, while her twin sister shyly hid behind her. The man looked upon them, and his face showed great displeasure.

"Damn you Faunus, you should be put on a leash like all other animals." The man made a movement like wanting to slap them, and the twins coiled in fear, but he couldn't move as he notice his watch enveloped in white flames.

"What you said about my daughters?" The man looked up, and behind the two girls was a tall fox woman with long flowing red hair, her fox ears and tail ending in white tips. Her glowing green eyes carrying an intimidating glare that made the man back one step from her.

"You are… Pyrrha Nikos…" The man realized, and Pyrrha didn't fix it to add the Arc part this time. Everyone by now knew her, the several times champion of so many tournaments that counting them all would take too long, the woman that turned into a Faunus and was the face on many products, besides being a successful Huntress. "I am sorry, didn't knew they were your daughters…"

"So what you said and were about to do would be alright if they were daughters of anyone else?" The Spartan glared at the man, and he seemingly shrunk over the death glare he received.

"No… I am sorry…." Pyrrha nodded, and talked with her daughters.

"Scarlet, Coral, apologize for stumbling on him." She commanded her daughters, and both apologized this time. Then she glared at the man.

"Sorry for mistreating you girls…" He barely said; Pyrrha knowing it was more out of sheer fear than true words. But she conceded and calmed down.

"Very well." With that the man rushed away from the trio of fox girls.

It had been fifteen years and while Faunus discrimination got down a big notch since Pyrrha turned into a fox, it was still there, but she was just happy that as her own daughters grew up, they were living in a world where that type of thing was condemned instead of accepted. Her fame helped a little, she admitted to herself.

People loved a winner, and as the champion kept winning tournament after tournament, the fact she was, to all effects, a Faunus, made them support her again. Sure there were the small groups of detractors, but they paled compared to her fans. Even many of the sponsors that ended their contracts with her after her transformation tried to get her back with half baked excuses. She denied any and all of them, getting new sponsors and living the same comfortable life she was used too.

It helped to have the support of her friends, her mother (after they finally come to terms with it) and especially one Jaune Arc. The boy received his unfair share of hateful comments about his relationship with Pyrrha, and he ignored them all and stayed by her side. They were planning to marry after graduating Beacon when Pyrrha discovered she was pregnant. The poor knight fainted with the news, then again when she confirmed them, and a third time when she said they were having twins.

They married two months after she gave birth, and have being happy since. At first she worried the effects of being fused with an ancient fox spirit would have on her daughters, but both doctors and Lie Yin, Ren's great-grandmother assured her that the girls were healthy, and except for one detail they certainly were.

The three redheads walked towards were Jaune was waiting for them. Approaching the place he parked they saw Jaune, now taller, broader and rugged. He was after all one of the best Huntsmen in all Remnant, and while not as well known as Pyrrha, he was very respected as a leader and a fighter. For Pyrrha he just become even more handsome, and she couldn't help but feel love towards him every time she sat her eyes on her husband.

And having an immense killing intent towards anyone stupid enough to dare to flirt with him.

The Spartan was not the only woman that found Jaune handsome nowadays. A young girl in sports clothing was clearly flirting with him, and the man was doing his best to deflect the flirting while remaining polite, a flaw he had in his wife's eyes. The twins nodded at each other and held hands, using their powers.

Jaune probably perceived nothing, but to the woman flirting with him he changed into a Beowulf with a tuft of blonde hair. She screamed and ran away, leaving a surprised knight there. That is until he noticed his family nearby and shook his head.

"You two used your illusionary powers, didn't you?" He asked as they approached, and the twins just giggled. "What dad told you two about using your powers?"

"Unless it is for self-defense to not use them." They said with no regret on their faces or voices. Jaune sighed and petted them before giving his wife a kiss. "Yuck!"

"Come on, you two now dad loves your mom. When you grow older you two will understand."

"Still, yuck." They said again before laughing. Jaune rolled his eyes at them. It was already hard to take care of two daughters, even harder when they had their illusionary powers unlocked since birth. He lost count on how many scares they gave them.

"And you, sir Arc, was a little too comfortable with that girl." Pyrrha said and made a fake displeased face. She new deeply in herself that her husband would never, ever cheat on her, yet she would feel jealousy of him. It took her a lot of effort AND being possessed by a spirit for him to finally confesses to her. So she felt excused to make it harder for him than he deserved.

"Come on, you know I have eyes only for my beautiful fox lady." He said with a big smile, making her blush a little. "You are the only woman I need in my life."

"Hey!" The twins protested and their parents laughed.

"OK, you and our daughters. Or does Pyrrha Nikos-Arc think someone can take her husband from her?" She smirked a little and put her arms around her husband.

"No, they can't. I would peel their faces off if they tried." She said before giving her husband a passionate kiss.

"YUCK!" The girls protested and the two laughed again. "Come on, they are waiting for us!"

The two girls grabbed their parent's hands and forced them to walk. It was the yearly reunion for teams JNPR and RWBY, and the girls were eager to see their uncle and aunts again. The group kept contact and always tried to get everyone together at least once a year, a hard task to pull off considering everyone had their own problems.

They were glad everyone could come that day.

Weiss had her own business now trying to start without the weight of the Schnee Company past, and was usually busy, but she was there with her wife Ruby and their adoptive daughter Summer. Summer was a seven year old dog Faunus, and suffice to say she was adorable and best friends with Jaune and Pyrrha's daughter. As soon as she saw them they were already hugging, talking and playing. Ruby smiled as she saw them played.

"It was finally time you two to arrive!" She protested and the couple laughed. Ruby now had long hair while Weiss wore hers short.

"An Arc is never late, Ruby Rose, They arrive as soon as two girls with magic powers allows them too." Jaune said playfully, receiving an angry pout from Ruby.

"Hello again. How you two have being?" Pyrrha asked as she traded greetings and hugs with them.

"The company has being fine, but Ruby have being a headache. She still acts like back at Beacon, jumping on any dangerous mission they throw at her." Weiss complained, and Ruby pouted again.

"I just want to keep the world safe for you and Summer." Weiss left a sighed and wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"I know, but you are our world, you dolt. I would rather have you by my side than having to not worry about Grimm." Ruby blushed and pecked Weiss lips, something unusual for the couple, making the two girls blush.

"Yuck, your moms like to suck lips too!" Coral told Summer.

"They love each other! I can't wait to find someone to kiss too!" Summer said in all seriousness her seven years old and droopy dog ears allowed her.

"Yuck!" The twins said again, causing the older couples to laugh.

"There they are!" They turned around to see Nora and Ren. Nora changed the most, with now long hair in a ponytail, like Ren's. "We have searching you all for hours!"

"She means we just arrived." Ren explained. Between them was their son, Lie Lee, eleven years old. They had the boy a year after graduating.

"Good morning, nice to see you again and in good health." He said overly politely.

"Come on, Lee, no need to be formal, they are all your momma and papa's friends!" Nora affirmed, but Lee was about to protest if the twins didn't grabbed him already.

"Come on, Lily, we are going to play catch!" Scarlet said as she dragged the boy. He was all ren except by his hair that was all Nora.

"I am not Lily! My family name is not pronounced like my name! And you two are always cheating!" He protested, making the twins to fake a shocked stance.

"We do not cheat!" They said, and Jaune laughed.

"Yes you do. You two think we don't notice when you use your powers." The girls blushed, as they always thought they were able to hide it. "Remember your mother is immune to them. Now, go play with Lee, but no powers or I won't buy you two that cat you want."

The threat apparently worked on the twins, the two girls wanting to have a pet for a long time now. But soon after they dragged their friend towards the park, Summer striding along while speaking non-stop. With that the three couples started fixing a towel on the ground for their reunion.

"So, will Yang and Blake come today?" Pyrrha asked, and the answer came from one blonde brawler.

"Of course we will, and we brought alcohol!" Yang celebrated while putting the cooler down and opening a beer can. She changed very little, while Blake now wore her hair short. The two never assumed it, but everyone was pretty sure they were dating in secrecy.

"I am not dragging you to your house if you got drunk again, Yang." Blake said as she sat with the others. Yang laughed and drank her beer anyway. "How's the children?"

"Same old, same old. Causing too much trouble considering how small they are." Jaune said as he accepted a beer too.

"That is your daughters, Arc. Summer is a young lady." Weiss said without hiding her pride.

"Pfffttt, just yesterday she filled the house with mud because she felt like playing in the rain." Ruby left out making them laugh and Weiss scoffed.

"I wish Lee was less uptight though. He is too like Renny and his family." Nora complained as she too got a beer.

"He is just mature for his age." Ren justified.

"Renny, he is eleven, he shouldn't be mature." Nora justified, and Ren nodded in agreement.

"That is why we always bring him along Nora, so he could behave like a child." Ren justified as they saw the children running around.

"None of you want to have more children?" Yang asked, and they looked at each other.

"Do any of us have the time?" Weiss said first. "Taking care of Summer is hard work enough for me."

"I am not going through that ever again." Nora answered, and they all knew that Lee's birth didn't turn out as expected. It started with the energetic girl entering in labor in the middle of a mall, getting stuck in a traffic jam, arriving at the hospital in hugs amount of pain and being unable to receive painkillers due to allergies and having a twelve hour long, painful labor before Lee finally arrived. Nora swore to never try that again.

"How about you, Pyrrha? I always figured out you two would have a big family." Ruby asked and Jaune chuckled.

"Especially considering how passionate Pyrrha the fox is." Yang said, making them blush. Jaune answered that one.

"We have being careful. The girls were already a surprise, and if Lee and Summer can give work as is, ours gave a lot of work considering they have powers already." The knight said but he noticed his wife squirmed a little. "Pyr?"

"Well… I was to tell you when we arrived back home… Jaune, I am pregnant again…"

"Oh. That is great, Pyr! Now excuse me a little…" With that, Jaune fainted.

"That was a thing." Yang said as she started laughing, Pyrrha helping her husband. As she was helping him, they heard screaming and saw many people running away. They saw a gigantic lizard walking around. "Oh for… SCARLET! CORAL!"

"We ain't cheating!" The twins exclaimed as sirens could be heard approaching. "Oops."

Pyrrha sighed, but smiled. Yes, things would become even more hectic in her life again, but as she held her beloved and unconscious knight in her arms and watched her daughters causing havoc and panic, she knew she couldn't be happier, and would never trade it for peace and quiet.


	4. Before: How Yang Started Loving Jaune

**This chapter happens between the events of** _ **The Arc Sisters**_ **and** _ **Shared Hearts**_ **.**

Yang was searching for her sister Ruby around Beacon. She had leadership class earlier, but it was now one hour after that class was supposed to end, and nothing of the little ball of red energy around. Apparently they were watching some old war movie to see how decision making can affect people, and so the class would last three hours. The brawler usually would not be much worried, but Ruby wasn't answering her scroll and there was another factor at play.

Jaune Arc.

She loved the boy, sure…

 _AS A FRIEND._

…as a friend, but he still was a seventeen year boy, and her sister still was a fifteen year girl that was socially awkward and naïve, and Yang feared that her innocent little sister could easily be swayed by the clumsy yet sweet knight. And the blonde girl wasn't ready to see her baby sister getting a boyfriend, no matter if Jaune Arc was the most decent man she ever met and she implicitly trusted him.

 _AS A FRIEND!_

She entered Beacon's theater, which could as well be a real movie theater with its comfy chairs and big screen. As expected she found Ruby. Not unsurprisingly, she was there with Jaune Arc. What Yang didn't expect was to find the knight and the reaper in that one compromising position. Her eyes flared red as she approached ready to punch Jaune Arc out of existence, but stopped to evaluate the situation better as she notice something wasn't right.

Jaune was sleeping soundly, both his arms spread to his sides on the back of his chair, his head tilted back a little. He wasn't snoring, thankfully, but his mouth was slightly agape. Ruby was hugging him by his sides, on leg on top of his, gently clutching his uniform and her head on his shoulder, also sleeping soundly. Yang smirked and calmed down, understanding what happened. Jaune probably slept first, then Ruby, and the girl was a 'sleepcuddler' as her sister defined, so it was probably all Ruby's fault.

Yang smirked and took several pictures of the duo, eager to use it as black mail material later.

Then something occurred to her and she sat by the knight's other side, and snuggled him too, taking a picture of the trio. She smiled and then had another idea. She took another picture as she kissed his cheek, knowing that would make him a pile of nerves. The brawler once again smiled and was eager to show that one to see Pyrrha's reaction too. Knowing the champion was infatuated with the knight was enough for her to know some hilarious reaction would came from the redheaded champion.

That is when her plans came to a halt.

Ruby squirmed a little, like she was having a bad dream and Jaune, maybe on auto mode, wrapped an arm on her and pushed the petit girl closer, immediately calming her down, but at the same time did the same thing with Yang. The blonde girl looked at his unaltered expression and knew it wasn't on purpose. She was about to get free, but seeing their peaceful faces she knew she would end up waking them, so she just got comfy and closed her eyes.

 _No, it is not because this is feeling good and his arm feels so nice around me!_

…

"Yang…" The blonde felt someone shaking her gently and calling her name.

"Five more minutes, Rubes…" She answered as she hugged whatever she was holding on tighter.

"Yang, I need to go to the bathroom." A male voice asked and that prompted her to open her eyes. Ruby was there sitting on a chair, while she was hugging Jaune with her head nested on his chest. She jumped back clumsily and almost hit her head on the chairs if Jaune didn't hold her. "GAAAH! Be careful!"

"Eh… ah… thanks…" She said as she stood up, blushing a little. Ruby gave her a smirk.

"So, Yang, why was you snuggling Jaune?" The redheaded girl asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You aren't one to say, little sister." Yang showed the pictures she took with her scroll, and Ruby answered by showing the pictures she took herself. Yang showed the picture of her kissing Jaune's cheek and made the boy and her sister blush. Ruby didn't give up on that yet.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone that you finally assumed your love for Jaune." Yang didn't flinch, but conceded she would not win that round. People have being pestering her since the Arc sisters visited about a supposed crush she would have towards Jaune. She liked him ( _AS A FRIEND!_ ) but didn't love him and didn't want to give him false hope or to deal with people giving her a hard time.

"This just a joke, little sister." She affirmed bluntly.

"Girls, I think we should go, it is kinda late and Pyrrha will chew my butt. Also, I think Weiss would chew yours too." Jaune said, making Ruby freeze in place for a moment.

"WEISS! SHE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT THIS!" And with that she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

"OK, vomit boy, you are a good guy, and I just want to let it clear that I see you just as my friend, OK?" Yang reinforced, really not wanting to see that situation escalating. Jaune gave her a laugh and startled her. "What?"

"Yang, you are awesome. You kick ass fighting, you are socially smooth, upbeat, gentle and beautiful to boot. Me? I am the definition of average. I am well aware someone as great as you have no interest in poor little me. Now come on, you can black mail me tomorrow, I don't want to think what Pyrrha will do with me for being away for so long without telling her."

With this he started walking, Yang just by his side, and she felt unhappy. She was glad that the knight wasn't having any wrong ideas; still she wasn't happy that he was so easy to dismiss himself. Yes, she considered herself to be awesome, she was well aware of all of her qualities, but it wasn't like Jaune didn't have his. Yes, he was awkward, oblivious, a mediocre fighter despite that being an improvement, a nerd (which Yang didn't really considered it a bad thing), and had awful sense of timing. But he was kind, loyal, funny, a great dancer and dedicated. She wasn't interested in him and that was all, it wasn't because she found any real fault within him to not be.

"Well, time to face punishment." Jaune said taking yang out of her thoughts as they stood in front of the doors of their rooms. "I will see you tomorrow, Yang. Try to not tease Ruby too much or drive Weiss insane. They tend to discount their frustrations on me."

"I promise you nothing, Jaune." She answered with a wink, making him groan before entering the door, and she laughed a little before entering hers.

There she saw the scene she expected. Weiss was going on and on about how she was worried sick about Ruby disappearing, and how as team leader it was her job to keep her teammates informed. Yang just sneaked behind the duo and started changing her clothes so she could go to sleep, and almost had a heart attack when Blake touched her shoulder. She was glad she didn't yell in surprised.

"A bell. Wear one!" Yang said, making Blake roll her eyes.

"Where were you?"

…

"For the last time, Pyr, I was at the AV room. I fell asleep there with Ruby and we just woke up. I am sorry I didn't called before hand, but it was not like I planned sleeping in. I had to turn my scroll off since we were watching a movie."

"With Ruby, right." Pyrrha stated, letting out much more of an angry tone than she really wanted. She was Jaune's partner, not his girlfriend, despite really wanting to be. And she couldn't help but to be jealous of him when he got closer to other girls. Ruby in special, Pyrrha considered a threat, as the little girl never hesitated in being physical in her displays of affection.

"Sleeping, yes. Come on, I know you get worried about me, but I am not attacked by bullies, Grimm or the White Fang with that frequency." He said, and Pyrrha wanted to shout to him the real reason she was in a bad mood, but she couldn't muster the courage. The fear of being rejected was too much for her when she only recently found just the perfect man for her. "So, as an apology, I will make that risotto you like so much. I bet you didn't have dinner considering how much of a worry girl you are."

Pyrrha was about to answer when her stomach agreed with Jaune, the sound making her blush. The boy just smiled and offered his hand to her. She didn't know how, but he always had a way to disarm her when she was in a bad mood. She took his hand and they left the room to the kitchen, and she smiled all the way as Jaune made no motion to let go of her hand.

…

"I see." Blake nodded after Yang finished her tale. "Why you stayed there? You could just have woke those two up."

"Because! Because… It was damn comfy…" Yang admitted, and Blake smirked hard.

"So, Jaune is comfy."

"You should try it someday, kitty." The brawler said in a teasing tone, trying to shift the focus towards Blake.

"Maybe. He is a nice guy, likes Faunus and is cute." Blake's answer surprised Yang a little.

"You will need to fight Pyrrha for him, and sorry, kitty, but she will kick your ass."

"I would be more worried fighting you for him." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Even you, kitty? I am not interested in Jaune Arc. No matter how comfy he is." With that, Yang jumped on her bed, but Blake gave her a knowing smirk.

…

Breakfast was going as hectic as usual, with Nora once again telling her crazy dreams, this time involving them all being in a spaceship fighting space Grimm with Jaune as captain. Ruby and Weiss where still arguing about last night, Blake ignored them as she kept reading her book, Ren corrected Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha talked about training while Yang spurted bad pun after bad pun.

"Hey, beauty…" They looked at the person coming, a tall, muscular black guy with short hair and beard, a fourth year called Onyx. He was looking at Yang as he talked. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight."

"Uh hu." Yang was used to people hitting on her. She was even used to see people she never talked with before doing this. The troubles of being the hottest girl in Beacon, she thought. "I don't go out with strangers."

"I am no stranger. You probably had heard of me before." He spoke again, and it was true that Onyx was well known as a ladies' man, popular, good fighter and student. "And I have heard about you too. Going out with me will be just us confirming what we already know."

"I give it to him, he is one smooth talker." Jaune commented with Pyrrha in a whisper. "Do you think if I was like him I would be more successful with the girls?"

"No!" Pyrrha shout whispered before calming down. She didn't want Jaune to be a smooth talker nor have girls all over him. "I think being just yourself is better for you, Jaune…"

"Hmmm, nah." Yang finally spoke again, looking at Onyx. She knew the type and wasn't exactly compelled into giving him a chance. "Thanks for inviting me but currently I am not interested."

"Come on, don't be like that. Give us a chance…" Onyx tried to touch Yang's hair, but she held his hand and twisted it, her eyes glowing red.

"I will give you a chance to go away with your hand working." She growled, and he pushed his hand away.

"Come on, should I have to pay like everyone else?" he affirmed, and Yang twisted his hand a bit more.

"What?" She growled and now everyone was paying attention.

"Everyone knows a hundred lien will get you in bed!" Yang answered by launching Onyx against a wall and punching a hole on it close to his head, making everyone watch the scuffle.

"Who is the dead liar telling this?!" She demanded while reloading her gauntlets.

"Everyone knows you go out in the city at night and talk to older men. And that some students had their rounds with you for a price. You no angel, Yang, no point hiding it." The brawler was about to punch a hole on his face if Ruby and Nora didn't held her. Things didn't escalated more because Ms. Goodwitch appeared to interfere.

But the damage was already done.

…

Yang's day was going even worse. She could hear all the whispers behind her back, the shaming stares and even some people waving lien cards towards her, and only her team nearby kept her of pummeling down every single one of them. While Onyx got detention by Goodwitch for spreading malicious rumors, that wouldn't help to dispel all the rumors.

She knew her life style was prone to misunderstandings. Her night outings were to find clues about her mother, or information needed for her friends. She would never let someone lay a finger on her for money, and she was still a virgin, no matter how people thought otherwise.

And she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do or say to dispel those rumors.

"Yang…" Ruby sat with her on Blake's bed back at their room. The redhead reaper knew her sister wasn't the fortress many people painted her; she still was a teenager girl and had feelings as anybody else.

"I just… I just want to lie down and sleep for a week until this damned rumor dies off." She said as she hugged her little sister.

"I would sue every single one of them." Weiss commented, knowing very well how being a victim of rumors was awful.

"That would just keep them talking… I am really an easy target for this kind of things, ain't I?"

"Only for people that have their heads in their asses." They turned to Jaune, team JNPR there to give support. "Come on, you just like to have fun, I can't understand why everybody would assume the worse right out of the bat since you are a nice person."

"Yeah! We will break the legses of anyone saying otherwise!" Nora supported her team leader.

"Thanks guys. Don't get in trouble because of me. I will just… lock myself here till they find something else to talk about…" With this she just lied down on Blake's bed.

"I can ask my sisters to send everyone a picture they have of me covered in raspberry jam, just in my undies." Jaune commented, making everyone look at him. "That will get them talking about something else."

"Why you even have a picture like that?" Weiss asked, and he let out a nervous chuckle.

"My sisters challenged me to do it and walk around the apiary. Let's just say the bees won."

"Jaune, you would suffer public humiliation for me?" Yang asked in surprise.

"I am used to it. Besides, I would do almost everything for my friends. Except wearing a dress, this one I already promised to be Pyrrha's exclusivity."

There was a moment of silence. For Yang, that made no sense. Why the knight was offering to take her place in the humiliation mill was beyond her capacity of understanding. Sure Yang would do almost anything for her friends too, including breaking the law. But while she considered Jaune a friend, it felt weird to see him so eager to help to that point, and she couldn't help but to feel guilty over that. She was one of many that would never hesitate to make fun of him, though she knew the difference of making fun and bullying. She still called him 'vomit boy'. But now…

"Thanks." She put him in a hug barely giving anyone time to react. She buried her face on his shoulder so no one could see she was crying. It felt so nice, and it felt better when he wrapped his arms on her. She silently cried for a few minutes before pushing him off her and drying her eyes. "But no thanks. I don't want you to suffer in my place, lady killer. I would do with something full of chocolate though."

"I will get on that. If there is anything else I can do for you…" She smiled at Jaune and shook her head.

"Unless you can find all the dirt on the people spreading those rumors, I will just be a tough girl and wait the rumors to die." She said with a genuine smile, and Jaune nodded before taking his team with him to the kitchen.

"That dunce would have done it, wouldn't he?" Weiss commented as they sat around the room again.

"He really needs to learn to not always put others before himself…" Blake commented, though she couldn't hide being a bit proud of the knight.

"If he changed, he wouldn't be Jaune." Ruby said with no little pride towards her friend.

Yang just lied on the bed and smiled.

…

"Something is odd…" Blake commented as they walked to the mess hall. There were no whispers about Yang, no one looking weirdly at her, no lien card waving. It was like the previous day never happened. But they also noticed some gloom and doom atmosphere around. They joined team JNPR at the mess hall, Yang giving the knight another hug, a happy one this time.

"Thanks for the brownies, lady killer. Those hit the spot yesterday." She said with a big smile.

"Hey, no problem. Glad to see you are up your feet again." He answered as they took their usual table. All around they could see terrified faces of their classmates, and there was only one person that seemed to not mind it.

"Jaune, do you have anything to do with this?" Pyrrha asked. He gave her a confused stare. "Everyone else is looking… terrified of something, like at any moment something will jump on them."

"They are?" Jaune looked around and finally noticed the mood. "Yeah, weird. Maybe we will have some surprise test today?"

"All the years?" Ruby questioned. Jaune just shrugged it off.

"You called someone yesterday, and you were blushing and uncomfortable. You usually only get like that when you talk with your sisters…" Ren spoke, and they all glared at Jaune.

"What?" The knight asked as he kept eating his breakfast.

"Jaune, what have you done?" Weiss asked in an overly dramatic way.

"Come on, I was just talking with my family…" They all shoot accusing glares towards him and he whispered in a very low voice. "I might have had slip that Yang was sad, and my sisters might have bugged me to spill it out. I might have told Mia what happened. But of course, it is not likely she dug every embarrassing moment of every single student at Beacon and threatened to expose them if they didn't stop spreading rumors about Yang. No one in my family have anything to do with anything, right?"

"We have no idea what you are talking about and we never had this conversation." Ruby stated and they all nodded.

…

"What is this one for?" Jaune asked as Yang pulled him into a tight hug after the first class of the day when no one else was nearby.

"That is for the nothing you did for me, Jauney. You are a great friend and all you didn't do for me… I won't forget it." She said with a smile, and Jaune nodded understanding they wouldn't talk openly about his sister little computer hack.

"You are always welcome, Yang. We are friends, after all, and I hope we always will be."

"I think you scored a 'friends for life' card with me, Jauney. How can I repay you?"

"Hmm… Drop the vomit boy thing. That is all I can ask."

"What, no kiss or maybe a little grope?" She winked with a teasing smile, making Jaune groan. "Fine, Jauney, no more vomit boy."

"Thanks. Now, let's go to the next class. Oobleck don't like people interrupting his class." He was about to walk but Yang grabbed his arm and walked by his side. "Yang, we just dispelled one rumor and you already want to start another?"

"Pffft. This one is one I don't mind." She answered as she walked with him, happy she had a great friend in Jaune.

But, she would discover in the last days of school later, this would be one of the many acts Jaune Arc did to her that planted the seed of love in her heart and she would look back at that day as the day she started to fall for him.


	5. Henshin!

"A new piece of Arc tech?" Jaune asked his older sister Mia over the scroll.

"Yep, and Mia wants you to test it. Mia sent it already, and Mia thinks you're perfect for this. Chia and Mia have developed it since you was little… Well, the first prototypes weren't up to par…"

"You mean they exploded." He affirmed, and Mia rolled her eyes.

"That's why we make prototypes first, silly little brother. We finally made a functional, completely safe and reliable test version. Mia Arc promises it will work." She stated and Jaune sighed. His sister Mia was a genius… an evil one, but a genius, especially with computers. His sister Chia was more of a business savant, but also like a business great white shark. She did have an engineering degree, for reasons beyond his understanding, so the two sisters would sometimes try their hands in new hardware.

"And what this one does, exactly?"

"Think of it as an enhancer. It will raise your strength, defenses, speed and a few other cool tricks."

"That sounds like cheating." Jaune stated, and while he understood that a piece of equipment like that would help any Hunter, he didn't felt like relying on it to get better. He was proud of the remarkable progress he had under his partner's tutelage.

"It's powered by Aura, so it's powered by your own power. And you don't have to use it on competitions, but it would be nice if you used it when on the field. Do it for your cute sisters, OK?"

"Ah well, I'll do it, as long as it doesn't put my friends in danger." Jaune accepted that fighting Grimm was dangerous, and he would be a fool to just don't use something to help him protect his team.

"That's the spirit. It'll be there soon, with instructions and all. Take care, lil bro. Love you!" Mia hung up, and at the same moment his teammates came back from the showers. The private bathrooms on the dorms were in maintenance, something about silly putty on the plumbing, so they all were using the common showers near the combat class room.

"How's the family, oh great leader?" Nora asked as she jumped on her bed.

"They're well, send their regards to everyone. Mia is sending some new equipment for me to test, and yes, Nora, I hope you can help me to test it." Jaune answered and she gave him a quick hug before going back to jump on her bed. Jaune smile and grabbed his things so he could go take his own shower.

"See you all later."

With that he left his room and walked towards the common bathrooms. It was a rather long walk, but he felt happy and enjoyed it a bit. He soon found the door he wanted and entered it. For his luck it was empty, so he took his clothes off in peace, instead of the usual 'bros' comparing muscles and scars. He took his bath and lamented there was a timer on the common showers so he couldn't enjoy it for as long as he could.

Once he finished and dried himself he was about to put the clean clothes when his mortal enemies, team CRDL, entered the room, but apparently the truce between him and Cardin was still in effect as they seemingly ignored the blonde knight. Jaune left a relieved sigh, but it was too soon. Cardin and Sky grabbed him by his arms and rushed him outside while Russell opened the doors, and they tossed him inside the GIRLS locker room.

Jaune fall face first on something soft, with a nice scent of lemon. He immediately stood up and saw a pair of red eyes he knew very well to whom it belonged. Jaune knew he needed to think fast to survive, so he did what any sane, decent person would.

He slammed his head in the wall and passed out.

…

"Vomit boy. Wake up."

He did as ordered and saw he was in the infirmary, thankfully clothed in his blue onesie. Yang was there, looking at him but not with anger, but worry, the same look Pyrrha was giving him, while Ms. Goodwitch stared at him with her best poker face.

"Mr. Arc, how exactly you ended up in the girls' bathroom, naked?" The teacher asked plainly. Jaune knew she could read him like an open book… with big letters and plenty of pictures.

"Team CRDL threw me there."

"I see. So it was as the security cameras in the corridors show. I guarantee you that I'll deliver the right punishment to them. Now, I suggest you to rest. You had a light concussion, so you'll stay here for tonight. Excuse me." She turned around and left to deliver swift, brutal punishment on Cardin and his team. Pyrrha then hugged him.

"When Yang called me to tell you fainted on the girls' shower I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry to worry you, Pyr."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. But I sure hope I got to spar with Mr. Winchester tomorrow. Maybe a new beating will teach him a lesson." Pyrrha said with rare anger in her voice.

"You're not the only one he better not cross with." Yang growled a little. "Do you mind if I speak with our little knight alone, P-money?"

"Yang, please…" Pyrrha begged, but Yang gave a small smile and the champion nodded and left, sparing on last glare at her partner. Jaune gulped and tried to figure how he could get unconscious again.

"Now, vomit boy, how much you saw?" Jaune had several courses of actions, but knew the safest one was the simplest one.

"Just your eyes, I swear!" He stared her in her beautiful lilac eyes, and he only found kindness on them.

"And how much you felt?" he gulped and forced his head deep on the pillow, with the nice memories of another pair of pillows.

"Sorry…" He whispered, and Yang approached him, grabbing his hand in reassurance.

"Thanks for not lying. Was it soft? Did I smell good?" She asked in her usual teasing manner. "Wanna feel them again?"

"Please, don't do this." He begged, and she stared at his sincere blue eyes.

"Don't want to make out with the hottest girl in Beacon?"

"The hottest girl in Beacon is my good friend, and I don't want to trade your friendship for a quick thrill…" He confessed, and that confused her. Many people she knew wouldn't hesitate, nor would put her friendship before the chance of bragging how they made out with the one and only Yang Xiao Long.

"You could brag about it, besides, I'm allowing you to." She said in the most seductive tone she could, and Jaune felt the rush of blood towards his body.

"I prefer to brag we're friends." He answered, his personal moral code winning over his hormones. Yang blinked once. Twice. Then hugged him gently.

"Thanks, Jaune. This is more important to me than you can ever dream." She gave him a gentle peck on his cheeks and left, leaving a surprised Jaune behind, wondering exactly why she didn't killed him.

…

 _A dream…_

 _A castle by a lake, a beautiful forest…_

 _Sadness. She and Ruby crying…_

 _A blonde boy approaches and gives them cookies…_

 _Hope we can be friends, I'm…_

"…Jaune…"

The blonde brawler woke up and stared at her pillow for a few moments. She wondered why she had that dream. She didn't remember to have ever meeting with Jaune Arc before Beacon, and he didn't acted like he knew her beforehand. It was a very vivid dream, almost like seeing a movie, and it made way too much sense. She wondered why her mind played that trick with her, but decided to ignore it, probably just something to do with the nice moment they shared the day before. Yang stretched and finally noticed three pair of eyes on her, and the evil smirks on the face of her teammates.

"What are you all looking at? Did one of you draw something on my face?" She threatened, but the evil smirks and stares kept on.

"No. But we were wondering exactly what kind of dream you had to speak the name of a certain dunce while sleeping." Weiss said, and Yang paled. She couldn't believe she actually spoke his name while sleeping. It was worse than have dicks painted on her face.

"I was pummeling him to death!" Yang almost shouted in defense.

"I don't know, big sis, it sounded way more like you was calling for him." Ruby stated, too eager to be able to tease her sister. Knowing she couldn't win, Yang jumped of the bed and grabbed her summer uniform.

"I'm going first." She locked herself in the bathroom (it was repaired now) and took a cold shower, both to relieve the heat of the upcoming summer and to relax. When she got out, Ruby and Weiss started to tease her, but she just rushed out of the room. Blake noticed that had an effect on her, but would save that for a better opportunity.

Summer uniform in Beacon was just letting go of the blazers, though Yang also was wearing short socks instead of the ¾ length she used to. She arrived at the mess hall for breakfast and grabbed some fruit salad and juice, and sat at her usual table, noticing a tray in front of her, with bacon, sausage and eggs. She looked up and noticed the owner of that tray, and sighed.

"Morning, Yang… Is something troubling you?" Jaune asked with genuine concern, and she shook her head.

"Just my team being obnoxious. Your breakfast is far from healthy, vomit boy."

"I know, but Pyrrha said I should eat more protein to gain more muscle. I'm eating fruit too, though." He showed a small bowl with fruit salad covered in granola. "Though I would like this more if it wasn't so hot."

"You tell me, and my team doesn't let me sleep in the nude." Jaune coughed at that mention, and Yang smiled. It was too easy. She noticed the short sleeved shirt showed a lot of his arms and indeed he was more muscular. The loose tie and the fingerless gloves similar to her helped him to look more stylish than usual.

"Stealing my style, Jaune?" She asked as she put her hand by his hand's side.

"You have plenty, so why not let me have some?" He joked back and they shared a small laugh. "So, ready for Glinday?"

"Glinday?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dust manipulation on the morning, combat class in the afternoon, both with Miss Glynda Goodwitch, Glinday." He explained, and she left out a big laugh.

"Damn, I wish I had thought of that! Maybe there's still hope for you, grasshopper."

"I'll never surpass you, master Xiao Long." They laughed again and she felt happy. It was easy to talk with Jaune. It helped he didn't ogled over her as many others did.

And talking of others…

Cardin sat on the table, almost blocking her view of Jaune, and smiled at her. Yang rolled her eyes knowing exactly what to expect from the bully. Jaune simple resumed eating, knowing his friend would deal with Winchester like a pro. Besides, he didn't felt like dealing with the bully, even after the incident the previous day.

"Hey blondie, so, I was thinking…"

"Wait, you can think? Stop the press!" Yang cut him out, and apparently Cardin was determinate to not let that get on him.

"You, the hottest girl at Beacon, me the hottest guy, we should hang out!" We finished with a smile. Yang laughed at that.

"Wow, so smooth, Cardin. And such compelling argument. You really try to think more often… and harder."

"So, I'm assuming that's a yes." He answered, either too stupid to understand he was being mocked or too sure of himself.

"Cardin, since you still didn't evolved from the Neanderthal stage, let me be clear with you… I won't ever go out in a date with you. Now, can you go away? I was having a good time with lover boy here." Cardin stared at her and then at Jaune, confused. The blonde boy assumed it was either because he didn't knew what Neanderthal meant, or that someone wouldn't want to go out with such a jerk.

"Good time, with Jauney Boy?" Yes, it was the second part. "You deserve better than this wimp."

"Gosh, do I? What could be better than a handsome man that respect me so much that he would knock himself unconscious than take a peek? Someone that is nice with everyone and that is friends with my little sister? Oh, where would I even find such person?" Yang was showing clear signs of losing her patience, but apparently Cardin wasn't one to get a no for an answer.

"Come on blondie, he can't fight for his life! It's a loser! Me, on the other hand, I have 'win' in my name."

"So why can't you defeat anyone else aside Jaune and your own team?" He turned to see the rest of team's JNPR and RWBY took their usual seats, and it was Pyrrha speaking. "Or maybe just having 'win' on your name isn't enough to make you a good fighter… or a decent person."

"That's me going easy with you girls. Because I'm a nice guy." He justified, a blatant lie, of course. "Come on blondie, give us a chance. It's not like you and Jauney boy have much in common anyway."

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see… we are both blondes, both of us have little sisters, both of us wear fingerless gloves…" Yang started and Nora chimed in with a pancake on her mouth.

"Oh! You and our holy leader were born in the same day, the 23rd of this month!"

"Wait, really?" Yang asked and Jaune nodded. "Awesome! We need to make a party of this!"

"Pizza and ice-cream?" Jaune asked and Yang nodded.

"Pepperoni and chocomint!" The blonde boy smiled in agreement. "You must be kidding me… Favorite movie?"

"Dust Python and the Holy Grail. Favorite song?"

"I Burn. I can't believe we have so much in common! Thanks for pointing this out, Cardin, now get lost." Yang finished and the bully growled.

"Can you please leave? I'm trying to eat and the vision of your crotch is disgusting." Weiss sneered as she pointed how Cardin was sitting on the top of the table.

"What, impressed with the size?" The boy tried to save face, but the heiress just scoffed.

"Size of what? Is even something there to be seen? Do we need a microscope?" Yang answered and they laughed, including Jaune this time. Cardin got up and was about to say something to him when they heard a loud whistling sound… Then something came down crushing the roof and landed within millimeters of Cardin.

"I think god is trying to say something to you, Winchester." Weiss said as she stared at the obvious missile that stuck half of its length on the ground. It was white and bore the Arc crest. "Your family does not know the meaning of discretion, do they?"

"At least they used the new compact model. And the GPS tracking really improved." Jaune answered as he used his scroll to unlock the cargo door, and grabbed a white box, that was actually slight curved and had his family crest on the sides and a big golden crystal on the middle. " _Dear brother, consider it your birthday gift. The manual is being uploaded to your scroll, read it before using. We call it the Arc Belt, have fun with it. Tell your friends to visit soon. Your sisters_. A belt?" He wondered and put the device on his waist and it launched the belt around it and tightened. "Cool. I think I could ask for some self-tying shoes next year."

"Ok, that was funny, but we need to go to class now. And Cardin need fresh pants." Blake stated as the boy stood frozen after his near-death experience, with soiled pants.

…

"She have a soft spot for you, vomit boy." Yang commented as Jaune sat near her as they waited for combat class to start. He was reading the manual for the device his sisters dent to him.

"I agree with her. Not everyone would be so understanding over your family using ballistic missiles to deliver a gift." Ren said and Jaune chuckled nervously.

"What this does anyway?" Blake asked pointing towards Jaune's belt. He sighed loudly and showed her the incredible complex manual. "Oh."

"Mia either write way too much detail, or too little. And I'm almost sure the activation process is just she messing with me." Jaune commented as he resumed his reading. Of course, things never go as he wanted.

"First match is Jaune Arc against Cardin Winchester." Glynda stated from the arena.

"And here's the punishment." Weiss commented, making Jaune groan as Pyrrha helped him fix his armor and gave him pointers.

"Hey, Jauney boy! Ready for ANOTHER beating?" Cardin taunted, but Jaune focused in his own preparation and ignored him.

"Don't worry, lover boy. You can beat him." Jaune gave her his 'what are you doing' stare, while Cardin laughed loud.

"He, defeating me? I wouldn't bet on that. But maybe, if you're so sure, how about we do like in old times and the victorious get a kiss from the beautiful lady?"

"Deal." Jaune stared at the smiling blonde girl in panicked shock.

"You're dead, Jauney boy." Cardin walked towards the arena, and Jaune grabbed Yang gently by her arms.

"Why you did this!?" He asked, and Yang put a friendly hand on his face.

"Because I know you can win. Or would you rather that ass to kiss me?"

"Yeah, no extra pressure…" Jaune lamented, and then she made him stare at her lilac eyes, and something on them made the boy feel at ease.

"You're not the same boy that vomited in my shoes. You defeated Grimm, you have showing progress down there with each fight. You ARE a true knight, not only in strength but in soul too. Do not let his words get you. We, your friends, are telling you can win. Do you trust us?"

"Yes…"

"So trust us on this, go there, and not let him have the satisfaction of being right." Yang finally let go of him, and Jaune nodded and walked towards the arena with new found confidence.

"Thanks, Yang. He needed that." Pyrrha said with a smile, and Yang finally showed how worried she really was.

"He better win, P-money, or I'll be very, very displeased."

…

Glynda didn't played favorites. She was always fair and just. But that didn't stop her from smiling as the spar was going on. She was a teacher, and seeing a student progressing so much in so little time was always a pleasure. And she also loved to see one of the most problematic students in Beacon suffering.

Cardin couldn't believe it. Jaune was always easy prey, one he would show off to the others and left with that satisfaction of beating someone into submission. It was not that the bully never noticed the improvements; it was that the blonde knight never made much use of them before. But this time the knight was fighting like never before.

It was not a desperate struggle, it was calculated attacks, and now they were connecting more than not. And the defense, one that would crumble easily, was now hard to get through. And all the trash talk was not affecting Jaune as usual; the boy was incredible focused on the opponent.

Cardin was having a hard time against the worst student in combat class.

"Come on and lose already!"

Cardin wasted another swing and Jaune countered, trying to keep his own enthusiasm over the battle in check. The blonde knight used the shield to deflect his opponent's mace, and used his sword to hit a strike on the bully's side. He stared at the Aura counter and he was in a slight advantage, so he kept doing what he have, and as his opponent lose his calm, he started to hit more than getting hit.

"Time to die!"

Unfortunately, a Semblance wasn't just a cool ability. It could turn the tides of a battle.

Cardin used his Semblance to generate a shockwave and hit Jaune's shield with force strong enough to disconnect it from its magnetic clip and sending him flying back and at the same time taking a huge hit on Jaune's Aura. The blonde boy knew another strike like that would be a defeat. He got used to it, and didn't let it bother him anymore, but this time…

 _No! You can't let him defeat you! It's not about yourself anymore! You need to win for them!_

"Time to see if your new project works, sis." Jaune said as he sheathed his sword and grabbed his scroll. He already regretted what he was about to do.

"What, going to call an ambulance, Jauney boy?" Cardin snarled, but Jaune accessed an app on his scroll and his family crest filled the screen.

"You sure will need one, because it's time to end this." Jaune pressed the crest on the screen and touched it on the belt. "HENSHIN!"

There was a white light and sparkles as armor appeared from thin air and fixed itself around Jaune's body. Last was a helmet that covered his face, with big round golden eyes and a pair of golden antennae, given the appearance of a grasshopper to the whole set. There was a shocked silence around.

 **Start Ride: Knight Mode.**

A female voice came from the belt, and Jaune drew his sword again and started attacking Cardin with a devastating combination of speed and power. To the bully's credit he was taking the attacks quite well despite the sudden change in the flow of the battle, but it was like fighting someone else entirely.

"This ends now!" Jaune declared as he pressed a button on the belt.

 **Command Ride: Slash!**

Golden light and sparks covered Crocea Mors. Cardin tried to do one last desperate attack. Jaune unleashed the energy with a swing.

"Rider SLASH!" The blonde boy yelled as he unleashed the energy in an arc of energy, hitting his enemy. Cardin felt defeated on the ground as his Aura was now in the red, while Jaune's was in the yellow. The knight removed the belt and the armor disappeared.

 **Finish Ride.**

"Victory goes to Jaune Arc." Glynda declared and Jaune got away from Cardin and put the Arc Belt on the side of his usual belt. "You showed an incredible improvement on your swordsmanship, Mr. Arc, and were able to keep your adversary on its toes for most of the battle. You also showed the needed focus and calmness when you found yourself in an unfavorable situation, and while the use of this new equipment you got could be considered an unfair advantage, improving your equipment is also a way of improving yourself."

"BULLSHIT!" Cardin yelled as he got up. "This was cheating!"

"In battle, Mr. Winchester, you make your own luck. If you haven't underestimated your opponent and kept your guard up at all times, maybe Mr. Arc wouldn't have used your surprise to his advantage. And since we are talking about your performance, you need to improve yourself, Mr. Winchester. Since you started here, your skills have showed little signs of improvement when most other students had. Improving yourself is a constant, Mr. Winchester. And the fact Mr. Arc was giving you so much trouble even before he used this intriguing device shows what I'm talking about. You should follow Mr. Arc's example and keep training to improve, not only to keep the status quo." Being compared to Jaune was more than Cardin's ego could support, especially when was to say the blonde boy was better than him.

"It's easy to improve when you had no combat training and LIED your way into Beacon!"

Gasps and murmurs came from the stands.

Jaune sighed and pinched his nose bridge. He always knew one day someone could discover his fake transcripts, or that Cardin would use it against him again. The knight was happy that Pyrrha knew, and since he trusted his team, he told Ren and Nora, so they also helped him with whatever they could. He also told Ruby, since he considered her one of his best friends, and that led to tell Yang, and later Blake. Jaune felt since she confided in him about her Faunus heritage, he could confide in her. Last was Weiss, and surprisingly, she just scoffed and said he better not get killed. Telling her after the dance and after stopping hitting on her helped her acceptance.

So the blonde wasn't worried about his close friends' reaction as much as the fact he probably would be expelled and lose the close contact with them.

"That's a very serious accusation, Mr. Winchester. Do you have proof?" Glynda asked as she fixed her glasses.

"I heard from his own mouth! He faked his transcripts!"

"I see. Mr. Arc, according to your transcripts, you attended Atlas Navy School since you was thirteen, graduating top of your class, and before you trained with your family despite having a heart condition discovered when you was seven. Is this information untrue?" She asked and Jaune glared at her. It was his real transcripts.

"No, Ms. Goodwitch…"

"So, you actually hold a 2nd Lieutenant rank, and received commendation letters from both your commanding officer and the headmistress of Navy School, and your health condition was fixed when you was eleven?"

"Yes…" he couldn't believe they somehow retrieved his real transcripts and accepted him anyway, especially when his sisters helped him fake those.

"Mr. Winchester, Beacon have a very rigorous screening before accepting candidates, and the headmaster himself review all of them. The fact Mr. Arc passed Initiation as you did, and the fact he defeated you, shows he deserves to be here as much as you." Glynda concluded, and if Jaune could see his friends' faces, he would see big smiles and relieved stares, and one redhead almost crying over what was happening.

"This doesn't count! He was luck! He cheated with that belt! I demand a rematch!" Cardin desperate yelled, trying to save his face.

"A rematch is within your rights, but it will be for next class, next week. Mr. Arc, I suggest you to get fully used to this gear you got in the meantime. Mr. Winchester, you'll meet me at detention so we can talk about your attitude. You two can go."

Cardin stomped off the arena, but Jaune dragged himself. He was receiving with a big fuss by his friends, but he was pensive.

…

"Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune approached the blonde teacher after class, when the two were alone. Guilty was eating himself, and he liked that one teacher the most of everyone.

"Mr. Arc, don't." She said in a commanding tone, forcing him to stay quiet. "What I said during class was true. You passed Initiation, and today you proved to be on par with the other students. The transcripts on our systems are legitimate."

"But…"

"The fact you came talk to me proves your character, Mr. Arc. The fact you improved so much show me your determination. But I ask you one question: why?"

"Because I want to be a hero. I want to protect people that can't protect themselves and make Remnant a better place, even if a little." He said with all honesty he could summon.

"Then I only have one thing to say to you, Mr. Arc. Welcome to Beacon."

Jaune nodded and left the arena, and found Yang and Pyrrha waiting for him outside, both of the girls gave him worried looks. He gave them a sheepishly smile and they all hugged him… or crashed his ribs, whatever.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Some of them said as they finally let go of him. He smiled and fixed his back when Yang grabbed him by his collar with a big smile on her face.

"So, ready to take your reward, lover boy?" She asked as she licked her lips, making a motion to kiss him. The boy blushed but gently place a finger on Yang's lips. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Because I was told by my sisters that a girl's kiss is a precious treasure to not be given or taken lightly. Yang, you're my friend, Ruby's sister, and I respect and like you. I don't want a kiss from you if it's just a joke. I value you too much for this." Yang blinked. Once, twice. And blushed a little. She got up again and stared at the serious but friendly face Jaune had.

"You could brag about everyone that I kissed you…"

"I'd rather brag I'm good friends with you."

"What if I want to be more them friends?" Yang asked, more in theory than really wanting to, and luckily for her that was how Pyrrha interpreted as. Jaune tilted his head and blinked a few times.

"I don't know you well enough. Do you think you know me well enough to think of us as a couple?" Yang nodded and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Silly knight." She smirked and was gone soon after while laughing. Jaune couldn't see how red her face was.

…

 **A.N. Might make this a new series after I finish my other two. XD**


	6. First Time (SMUT)

_**A.N.: This story happens in the Seven Days for the Flaming Moon, between chapters 9 and 10. Contains sex scenes.**_

Yang had finally decided. After four months dating the one and only Jaune Arc, she decided to have her first time with him. She never dated for so long, and he was always the gentleman with her, never pressing her into anything. It was not that they didn't have naughty from time to time, but she didn't want such important moment to be wasted if she wasn't sure, so they never gone beyond a few groping. But every day she was surer, and now she had a plan to have the best first time she could.

She consulted with Dr. Shen and she was in the pill now, and had her and Jaune checked for any hidden disease. Not that the boy new. Yang was able to convince the doctor to test him in secrecy so she could plan her day. Thankfully both of them were clean, and all she needed now was to get them out of Beacon. She already planned to take him to a love hotel she found online, with the excuse of a usual date.

Except Yang learned that day that her plans tended to be fooled by the weather.

The day that was beautiful in the morning was now raining, badly; to the point the bullheads couldn't go from Beacon to the city. She was cursing all the higher powers as she returned with Jaune from the library, as both were studying together, when her scroll rang. It was Ruby, and Yang wondered what her little sister needed to call her for.

"Hi sis, what's up?"

" _Heya Yang. Listen, we made a little mistake…_ " Yang heard Weiss complaining on the background. _"…and we got stuck in the city. Weiss, Blake and Me got to town to buy some supplies… Yes, Weiss, my cookies and Blake's books are supplies as much as your conditioner! Anyway, we are stuck because of the rain, so we'll probably be late to go back. Weiss is saying she will kill you and Jaune if you do anything on her bed_."

"Tell the princess I wasn't thinking of such thing." _Till now_.

" _Good. See you two later_."

"How you know Jaune is by my side?"

" _Yang, unless you two have separate classes, missions or he's training with Pyrrha, you two are always together. Weiss said she is serious, and she will erase you two from existence if you touch her bed. Bye_."

Yang had a big smirk. Apparently she would have her way with Jaune that day. All she needed was a plan. Something that wouldn't make Jaune suspicious but would get him on her room. As they walked she started planning. It would be simple, just a matter of getting a donkey, some balloons and a plasma gun…

*Krakoom!*

"Aaah!" Yang jumped as the thunder scared her. Jumped on her boyfriend, to be exact. He smiled smugly and she punched him gently on the shoulder. "Don't say a thing."

"What, that this was the cutest thing ever and make me want to stay with you in bed to calm you down?" He chuckled, and she blushed. He actually gave her the best idea ever.

"Well, actually, would you mind? At least, until the rain stop?" She asked sweetly, but she didn't need to. He would never deny his beloved sunshine a request.

"I'll just send a message to my team." He said, and she fist bumped the air in happiness. All was going according to the plan.

The two arrived shortly at the room, and Yang told Jaune to sit on a chair as she wanted to take a bath. She grabbed the special golden lingerie she chose for that night, one with a cute bra, sexy panties and stockings. She got inside the bathroom and took her time, preparing her hair, the makeup, and the clothes. When all was done, she left the bathroom showing a leg first and calling for Jaune.

The boy was napping on the chair, and she sighed when she noticed. But it was not all lost, as she approached and kissed him in the lips, making him wake up. But he didn't open his eyes; instead he pushed her in his lap and kissed deeply. It was only then that he noticed something was different.

"Woah… I… you… Woah…" He stuttered as he realized how incredible sexy she was at that moment. She giggled and smiled giving him more kisses and removing his clothes piece by piece.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she whispered on his ear, biting the lobe gentle. He answered by caressing her legs.

"Very. You're too tempting." He answered and then grabbed her butt, massaging its roundness with both hands and kissed her neck, making her moan a little.

"So... tonight… let the temptation takes us." She said as she grabbed his erection from his pants, making him blush and moan too. They kissed more, and she undid his zipper, but he gently held her hands.

"Are you sure? I don't have a condom with me." That made her smile, and she answered by grabbing his cock and pulling it out of his pants.

"Jauney, I'm on the pill AND today is a safe day. And I want you… more than anything."

Then she kneeled down in front of him and put his cock in her mouth, silencing him. The taste was salty, but not as bad as she expected. In fact, it was turning her on, being in control of him like that. She tried to do like the actresses in the videos, licking, sucking and massaging the shaft and his balls. Hearing him moan made her happy, and she wondered how long he would last. It didn't take long as she sucked him particularly hard and he shot his cum inside her mouth. She disliked the taste, but swallowed it anyway. She smiled at him, and he answered by carrying her bridal style and dropping her in the bed. She giggled as he removed the rest of his clothes and undid her bra.

"I still got taken aback on how perfect you are…" Jaune commented, but didn't let Yang answer as he put one nipple on his mouth and started sucking it. His right hand hold and massaged the breast he was sucking, while his left found itself inside her panties and his fingers played with her clitoris.

Yang started to moan louder, and bit the back of her hand in an attempt to suppress it. She knew she wasn't Jaune's first, which belonged to a girl he met in Navy School. But that maybe was good for her as she really was feeling great as he service her, alternating the breasts he was sucking and licking, and yet massaging her pussy gently, making her so wet and hot she thought she was going to melt.

Jaune didn't hesitated to pull her panties off, and started licking her wet pussy, making loud, indecent noises. Sometimes he would bite gently her clitoris, and those were almost driving her on the edge. For some reason she couldn't explain that felt way better than when she pleasured herself. And then he slid a finger on her, and she arched her back with an orgasm.

"Heavens… Jaune!" She panted as her body twitched and smiled at him. He answered by gently massaging her belly and breasts, and considering how sensitive she was now, that felt like a blessing. It was then she noticed how hard and big he was, and that made her happy. He wasn't as big as the porn stars, and that actually made her feel a little relieved. Yet she wondered how that thing would feel.

"You're glowing…" He commented, and she giggled again, pushing him on his back and straddling him.

"So, look at me, sir knight, as I make you mine."

She gently held his erection, and aimed at her opening, slowly lowering herself on him. The fact she was wet made it easier, yet he stretched her a little, and the foreign sensation scared her a little. Jaune held her hands to give her support, and she couldn't help but smile again. It took a minute, but soon he was all inside her, making her pant and moan softly. She left a tear or two roll of her eyes, as she did it. Her first time was given to someone she loved so much it hurt sometimes.

"Are you hurting?" He asked, caressing her forearms. She shook her head and started shaking her ass.

"Hmmm… I'm feeling great."

The little pain she had disappeared as he caressed her legs and as she moved it felt better and better. She found a sweet spot and made sure his hard cock would rub there, and started moving up and down slowly. She looked at the naughty face Jaune was making, and left a yell when he started playing with her nipples using only his fingers. A small pinch made her left a scream of pleasure.

But neither could care about it now, and as she increase the pace, so did Jaune, and that proved to be too much for her. She put her hands on the sides of his head and moved faster, while he moved deeper inside her. In that position, he grabbed her butt to help her move, and would lick and bite her nipples from time to time.

Yang always heard lots of things about sex, about how great and not so great it was and how the first time was magical and horrible. But that day she learned all she needed was the right person, and that was her silly knight. It was clear he was trying his best to please her, his blue eyes always on her face to see her expression.

"Faster…" she whispered between her moans and small yells, and he obeyed, moving his hips up and down, and she felt the sensation building up. "Harder…" He kept pumping on her, the two making so many naughty noises and she barely able to do anything else than blissfully let the sensation take her. This time he shot his cum before she could climax, but he kept massaging her breasts with one hand, and another touched her clitoris. She climaxed with the touch, and collapsed on his chest. They stayed like this, recovering their breath before she started kissing him.

"It was supposed to be so good?" She whispered more to herself than him. He hugged her and shrugged, and she accepted it all the same. It didn't matter since it felt good. "I need a bath… and we probably will need to wash these sheets."

It was as she checked the sheets that she noticed something she thought of unusual. There were no blood stains. She searched for them and found nothing, wondering why there was none if that was her first time. She started to panic, thinking her boyfriend would assume she just lied to him, and was trying to think of a plan when he hugged her from behind, caressing her belly.

"Yang? Something wrong?" He said in a calming voice. She was grabbing the sheets, and looked at him with confused feelings, most of them negative. Jaune stared at her and the sheets, then kissed her deeply, surprising her. "You know that story about first time is fairly inaccurate, right? You could break your hymen with exercise, accidents, being born without it or it being fairly elastic."

"How you even know this?" She asked in shock.

"Seven sisters. So, you don't need to worry, OK?" He answered and she was in the verge of tears again, and just had to push him down and kiss him for minutes to calm down. Not that he was complaining… well, the fact her tongue was inside his mouth would make that hard. "I love you, you dork."

"Oh really? How much?" He asked and she winked.

"Let's take a bath and I will show you."

She grabbed his hand and took him to the bathroom. He was surprised that they had so much beauty products. Way more than Nora and Pyrrha had, and they had quite a lot. She took her own basket of products, and put her hair in pigtails for the bath. Jaune discovered he really love her with them, and told her this, making her blush a little. She loved them too, but since her friends kept saying it was childish, she stopped wearing them.

They entered the shower together, and Jaune grabbed the body soap and the sponge, and as the hot water flow between them, he started to wash her, at the same time delicately and arousing as he played with her sensitive spots, making her yelp and moan a little. She used her own hands on him, and noticed he was already ready for another round, but she decided to tease him a little, purposely avoiding his cock. Instead she rubbed her bubble-covered breasts on him, and the two kept that game until Jaune put the sponge away and pushed her against the wall, caressing her toned belly he loved so much and breasts, rubbing his cock against her butt.

"J-Jauney…" She said with a moan. She liked his assertion, but feared he was going to try something she wasn't ready for. Jaune bite her neck, arousing her, and slid his cock between her legs, rubbing it in her entrance and sometimes pocking her butthole. Yang didn't dislike it as she expected, but she feared it. Yet she made a mental note to learn more about it for another time. "Jauney…"

"Yang…" He kissed her from behind, and penetrated her pussy once again, sending shivers towards her body. He started moving, this time fast and rough and that pleased her. She liked his assertion, and loved him, so being taken like this just made her feel his love for her. He was hitting her sweet spots, and one spot she didn't knew it was sweet. His hands massaged her belly and breasts, and he kept biting her ears and neck gently. The warm water of the shower made it feel even better, and their moans sounded louder in the smaller space of the bathroom. This time Yang felt her climax coming first, and started it with a sweet scream, prompting Jaune to cum inside her once again. She lost the strength on her legs, but her boyfriend held her.

"If I end up addicted, I'll blame you…" She moaned and smiled. Jaune answered by kissing her.

"So, we better find a place we can deal with your little vice any time we need. I think Doc could lend us a bed in the med bay." Jaune wondered, and Yang laughed. It felt like a cheese novel, or one of the smutty ones Blake loved to rid and believed no one knew about.

They closed the shower and dried out each other, changing a few kisses here and there. Yang tried to not arouse him again. She was feeling tired and while the pleasure of a third time would be great, she didn't want to have to explain why she was sore the next day, especially to Ruby. They exited the bathroom and Jaune started to get his clothes.

"Aww, going already?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure your team will kill me if they got me here alone with you." Jaune answered, caressing her hair and kissing his girlfriend. "Once I got us a place for… activities, we can do it anytime you want."

"Dangerous words, sir knight. As I said, you might have awoken the beast inside me." She said with a teasing smirk. "A dragon is not easily satiated."

"So, I'll have to use my sword to slay it." He answered and she laughed aloud.

"I wish you could stay longer, at least till the rain stop."

"But the rain already stopped." He pointed out, and Yang stared at the window… and then she realized a little too late what that meant.

The dorm door opened all of sudden, and inside came Blake, Ruby and Weiss, getting both blondes completely naked in the middle of the room. Blake grabbed her scroll and took pictures for black mail, and also as soon as she noticed Jaune's naked form, she wondered if they would be up for a threesome. Ruby blushed madly and put her hands on her eyes, but clearly kept a space between her fingers to stare. Weiss didn't explode on them right away, and that scared the couple as Jaune tried to cover himself with his clothes.

"Calm down, we are all adults here…" Yang started.

"My bed." Weiss pointed to her bed, with the sheets all messed up. The duo failed to notice they did all that in her bed. They already felt the cold embrace of death… or the breeze coming from the door and hitting their naked forms.

"Sorry, it was in the heat of the moment." Yang said, not really sad, just scared.

"My. Bed." Weiss repeated, and Jaune was happy she didn't have her sword with her.

"We will wash the sheets, don't worry." Yang said again as she started putting her underwear. Jaune wished he could do the same.

"MY BED!"

And there was lots of screaming. Then team JNPR came to save their leader, and more screaming as Nora discovered she liked naked men and tried to undress Ren, Pyrrha used the chance to absorb the features of a naked Jaune, realizing she might still have a few deep feelings for him, Ruby trying to hide somewhere but afraid they did the do everywhere in the room. Blake was eager to hear the description, in all graphical detail from Yang, but Weiss was trying to suffocate her with a pillow.

The next day Weiss required a new mattress and sheets, as her old ones burned in the backyard of Beacon.

…

 _ **A.N.: I really don't know how to do smut, but damn I love Jaune and Yang together. XD**_

 _ **Anyway, I forgot my USB drive at work, and that is why I didn't update my other stories this weekend. Will resume them this week, hopefully. Thanks for your patience. ^^**_


End file.
